Inescapable You
by Lets.Get.Down.To.Disco
Summary: Zac thinks he is just in time to be with Cammie. She wants him, he wants her. Nothing can go wrong right? Not until she's ambushed, and blocks herself off from her friends and family who try to help her through the ordeal. Can Zac save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a summary of the fight from Don't judge a book by its cover. Its kinda a prologue for what will happen. Updating next chapter tomorrow... its already written!**

I watched her run away from me and it hurt.

It hurt me worse than I would have thought.

I could feel my heart shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. I honestly thought that she liked me and wanted me. It was enough for me to run away from her to keep her safe, an action which broke my heart every time I did. But now she was running from me. I never thought that little voice in my head that told me she was dangerous would come true.

And especially at a time like this when I had come to her to protect her. I knew that they were after her...

She left me standing with my hand outstretched, hoping that she would come back and take up her place with me. She ran away from me, my back facing the direction she had headed.

My head spun. It hurt. I wanted my Gallagher Girl. But my heart hurt too much. I dropped to the ground, wrapping my arms around my chest in an attempt to hold my bleeding heart together. My senses blurred.

Then I heard tyres screech...

I looked around to find her. I saw her yelling for Macey to move out of the van's way. To run away from the people who would jump out of it. The people who she thought was after the Senator's daughter. But I knew otherwise. I knew Macey wasn't the target.

I watched the van navigate past Macey and near Cammie. That's when I realised. She wasn't running away from me, she was running to save her friend's life.

"Cammie," I screamed, now on my feet and running towards her. "Cammie, get out of the way, I'll deal with them! GO!"

She hesitated for a second to look at me, which was long enough for one of the men to punch her smack in the ribs.

"Cammie!" I screamed yet again. This time she didn't look, but she chose to run. My chest burnt as i pushed myself to reach her. But before I got to her, a large hand wrapped around her waist and the other held a cloth to her mouth. She struggled. I watched her try to push him away.

But he didn't like that.

He pushed Cammie to the floor. Her head connected with the pavement.

And it was then that I reached her. I punched the man flat in the face and head butted him. He fell to the floor. I was pleased with this until I saw him land on top of Cammie, knocking the breath out of her already deprived lungs.

"FUCK" I cussed, hoping to God that help would come soon. I knew that Bex, Liz and Macey were far from being in a position to help now, they had to keep each other safe. But I knew they would send for someone.

I saw a new man coming from me.

I hit him and parred his blows.

I saw him stuble.

I had enough time to see my Gallagher Girl up and fighting. But then they got her again, trying to drag her to the van. Her vision was clouded from the chemicals on the rag. She stumbled. They had her.

Then i heard a shot....

Macey screamed....

Cammie fell....

Solomon yelled. I saw Abby on the ground.

I was next to Cammie now. She was half conscious. I wanted to look for wounds on her, but I didn't have enough time to. I helped her up and half dragged her to the circle that was now forming of Secret Service Agents.

"Cammie," her mother screamed.

"Abby," I heard Cammie whisper before she became unresponsive.

Solomon yelled, "Keep her down," but I didn't need him to tell me that. She wouldn't move anyway.

I bent down to whisper to her it was okay, but I couldn't when I heard, "they won't stop until they get her."

And I knew it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

She flowed straight through the medical checkups when we arrived back at the academy, treatment only for a concussion and slight abrasions. She didn't responded to the questions that were asked of her, she didn't converse with anyone. She wasn't even there, her mind had long ago made a retreat.

The doctor reported a side effect of shock, saying she would be fine when she awoke….

She was ordered to spend the night in the infirmary. The doctor left and came back, approaching her from behind; placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivered, and I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body swayed to the left, plummeting to the stone cold floor.

Solomon reached for her. He grabbed her, preventing a broken hip which would have somehow shattered her already broken body. He carried her bridal style to one of the infirmary cots, laying her down.

And I _watched_. Her head lolled to the side and all I could do was_ stand and watch._ And that was all I could do.

I wanted to sit by her and comfort her and tell her it was alright. I wanted to hold her hand and tell her that nothing mattered, that I would protect her. But I couldn't. Because I knew it wouldn't be. And so did she. It was unavoidable. So I left, vowing to hunt down _them_, and to be back to help her as soon as I could.

And little did I know it would be the worst mistake I would ever make.


End file.
